


Her Favorite Food

by KwIl



Series: Patreon Requests [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Assjob, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: You've been helping Ilyana with her hunger for some time, making sure she always receives extra meals.But she's not a heartless person. She wants to repay you, so she sets her sights on quenching another form of hunger.
Relationships: Elaice | Ilyana/Reader, Elaice | Ilyana/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Patreon Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Her Favorite Food

Askr could be tiring at times, but you never really minded the exhaustion. It was nothing a good night's sleep couldn't fix.

You used to have a schedule for your sleep, but lately, you had been staying up a lot later than usual, all thanks to one particular girl.

Naturally, you were close to many of the heroes, but one had latched onto you unexpectedly. Ilyana was a daily visitor to your private quarters and the two of you had developed quite a strange friendship as a result.

It was no secret that the mage's metabolism was a little wild. Ilyana was beyond happy to help Askr once she learned warm meals awaited her daily. It was a marvel seeing her eat for the first time. She was by no means a fast eater, so it wasn’t apparent at first, but soon people began to notice that she just kept eating… and eating… and eating. 

Those from the Greil Mercenaries weren’t phased; they were already used to it. You wouldn’t be surprised if the rest followed soon, as even you were adjusting to the sight. Askr already had its fair share of colorful characters, after all.

After finishing a meal fit for four people, she’d be content… for about an hour... if you were lucky. The most unusual thing was her weight seemingly never changed despite all the eaten food. She still stayed slim, even though she only really exercised during battle. 

By all means, such a girl should be a burden, but thankfully Askr was a bountiful place, especially to heroes who performed spectacularly well in battle. Ilyana was one such hero; her prowess on the battlefield with her lightning magic was contested by only a few individuals. 

She somehow ended up being one of your favorites, for as much as the girl liked to eat, it was oddly charming. Since she was one of your strongest fighters, you felt compelled to help her in return whenever you could, which included feeding her. 

Thanks to your status as the summoner, you had special privileges, meaning you could make Ilyana’s dream of never-ending food a reality. 

The hungering mage accepted the rewards without hesitation, but though she was quite the glutton and thought much about food, she was still a caring girl. It kept you up a little later than usual, as there wasn’t often a good opportunity to feed her until the late evening, but you didn’t mind. You got to chat to her (whenever she wasn’t eating, which was admittedly rare) and learn more about her. It was nice.

Ilyana recognized quickly that you were going out of your way to feed her even though it was disrupting your personal schedule. She was not a selfish person, so was beginning to feel bad about it.

The girl vowed to make it up to you, though she asked if she could make one more selfish request before then. Her wording was vague, but you saw no reason to reject her, especially as she asked unusually sheepishly. 

Upon giving her a positive answer, you saw her salivate a little before she nodded, asking you to wait for her in your room while she fetched some things. Such a request wasn’t too odd, since you usually met her there anyway whenever you gathered some extra food for her.

Your suspicion was that she had gone out to buy you a present. The thought was admittedly exciting. You had no idea what she would even get you, but you were eager to find out.

She was running late, so when she gently knocked on your door, you hastily opened it. You weren’t surprised at all to find her eating a slice of cake with one hand. 

...was that the present...?

“Hello…” she spoke as quietly as ever. “Sorry if I took a while… there was a cake sale… and there was a line...”

“That’s okay. I’m glad you could make it. I was getting a little worried.”

There was a moment of awkward silence, but then Ilyana remembered why she was here. 

“...um… I wanted to thank you for always finding food for me… even though that’s pretty much all the time…” she spoke, a slight nerving tick to her voice, as if she was struggling to piece together her words. It was… uncharacteristic of her. You couldn’t remember her having troubles with speaking... except whenever her mouth was full. “I… wanted to ask if you could do one more thing for me...”

“...and that is?” you were unbearably curious.

Ilyana seemed increasingly bashful, but eventually, she swallowed, bit her lip, and sighed, all in succession.

She was struggling to speak.

But eventually, she confessed her desire.

“Would… you let me suck your dick?”

Hearing such words come out of a cute voice was… unexpected. The four words echoed throughout your mind as it processed what exactly she was saying. 

You _knew_ what she meant, of course, but you wanted to double-check-- no, make that _triple-check._

You absolutely heard it right, but you were in denial about it. It was… not expected.

“...is that a no?” she sounded disappointed. She had been left without an answer for some time.

“...n-not exactly, it’s just… you caught me off guard.” you hurriedly answered her.

“Sorry, it’s just… I heard it tastes _really_ good.”

That explained a lot. Rumors of a tasty treat could easily entice Ilyana.

...apparently, cock wasn’t off the menu.

The thought of this adorable mage on her knees… with your dick inside her mouth… was stimulating beyond belief. It was stopping you from even thinking rationally.

It was amusing that she was claiming to be selfish by asking for such a thing. If anything, you would be the selfish one for accepting her request. You arguably benefited a lot more from this than she did.

Still… you weren’t going to turn down such an adorable girl like this, especially since she spoke so adamantly.

“If you really want to, then… sure,” you gave her your answer, your heart pounding a little as anticipation began to build up. 

Ilyana hummed, your approval making her waver from side to side a little. She quickly swallowed the cake she was eating, not wanting it to be in the way of her next meal. When you walked over to the bed and sat down, she followed you eagerly, kneeling down as soon as she could, showing just how ready she was to fulfill her promise.

You felt nervous, not due to inexperience, but rather due to everything still feeling a little surreal. Ilyana was about to _suck you off._ To think that minutes ago, you were thinking she was going to give you a present. It made you feel hopelessly naive. Then again, this was kind of a gift, wasn’t it?

Regardless, Ilyana worked on undoing your attire, eager to unwrap the treat she desired so much. Her hands were tender and a little shaky, but you believed those natural nerves weren’t hindering her too much. 

As soon as your dick was set free, her salivation was significantly more prominent, so much so that she had to wipe her drool away with her hand. It was a messy sight, but a very arousing one since you knew what was causing her mouth to leak like that. 

“Mmm… this is the first time I’ve seen one…” she murmured, her eyes never diverting away from your length. She was enchanted.

You expected a timid hand to reach out, wrapping itself around your shaft… or for her to shyly lick it with the tip of her tongue if she was feeling especially daring.

But Ilyana did neither. Instead, she lunged at your cock, barraging it with kisses from head to base. They weren’t little pecks either. They were sloppy and unfocused, the girl unafraid to leave her mark. The way she was reacting wasn’t too off from how she ate. It was messy, but full of energy.

“Delicious… just as I hoped…” she spoke briefly, licking her lips before digging back in with even more enthusiasm.

Ilyana’s assault on your manhood was astonishing. Seeing her forsake any need to be elegant was a little startling, but very erotic. Her eyes drifted upwards for a moment, noticing your stunned expression, and it was more than enough to encourage her efforts. Her greedy mouth and tongue flowed downwards, treating your balls with energetic kisses, licks, and even sucks. She thankfully knew she had to treat them with greater care, but that didn’t stop her from being as sloppy as she could. 

Her hand continued to stimulate your shaft in the midst of all this, paying close attention to your sensitive glans. It was clear she wasn’t just doing this to satisfy her cravings, though that certainly had some influence with how passionate she was; she wanted you to feel good too.

It was honestly hard to believe that this was probably Ilyana’s first experience with a cock. Either this girl knew what she was doing from research, or her hunger and instincts were guiding her every move.

And she had yet to even take your dick into her mouth. 

As if sensing your internal apprehension, Ilyana trailed her tongue back up, planting an abnormal amount of smooches on your shaft. She had not yet quenched her cravings. In fact, it was certainly getting worse with how outright _thirsty_ she was looking.

Ilyana was not a time-waster, quickly gobbling up half your cock into her salivating mouth. She began bobbing her head up and down at an impressive rate, the sudden pressure of her sucks resulting in a mindblowing amount of pleasure. It made you question again if this was truly all new to her, as it felt _that good._

“You tahste dhelishious…” she spoke with your cock in her mouth. Her voice was naturally garbled, but it still sounded sexy. 

The unbelievable gratification she was giving you was almost too much. You held onto the bed sheets and tilted your head back, breathing deeply while she worked your shaft. Not once did she show any signs of exhaustion.

You knew why she wasn’t tired, of course. Whenever she ate, she wouldn’t stop until all the food was gone or she was full, whichever came first… which was usually the former. 

“Ilyana… this is… too good…” you felt obliged to say something to her. She had to know she was doing a good job, though you realized a little later that your physical actions had already sent that message loud and clear.

Ilyana had only been focusing on the top half of your shaft until this point, but now she believed she was used to how your cock felt in her mouth. She felt confident enough to take in more. With half of your length already submerged inside her drenched mouth, she closed her eyes briefly and mentally prepared herself. Once ready, she gradually sunk more of your length into the depths of her throat, refusing to stop until she had swallowed you whole.

You weren’t surprised to see her succeed in her task, but it was ridiculously impressive regardless. Feeling every inch of your dick choked by something so warm yet so wet was incredibly stimulating, enough to make you not notice those familiar signs until it was too late. 

Your climax caught Ilyana by surprise, but she adjusted quickly, humming erotically while your semen washed over her mouth. Her throat convulsed as she swallowed, her mumbling morphing into moans while she tasted your cum for the first time. 

“Mmm…” her voice never sounded so arousing. 

You fought through the blurry vision, ringing ears, and daunting headache as you recovered. You weren’t one to usually be affected by such things post-climax, but an intensive orgasm could do just that, and that was exactly what Ilyana had given you.

When you came to, you saw her looking at you, a blush coating her face. She smiled momentarily and then opened her mouth, showing you none of your semen remained. “Thank you for the meal… you tasted so delicious...”

You found yourself exhaling, your breathing frigid and disturbed.

Though Ilyana looked content, that expression didn’t last for long. She soon bit her lip, watching as your cock softened. There was a new longing.

“...um…” she called out to you. “Would it be okay if I had seconds…?”

How could a girl ask for something so lewd and yet say it in such a cute and innocent way?

“I’d love to say yes, but… I need to rest, Ilyana,” you felt bad admitting such a thing to her. Your endurance wasn’t anything to scoff at, but it wasn’t exactly the tip of the iceberg. 

She was disappointed, at least at first. “...then… I just need to get you hard again, right?”

“Um… I suppose so, yeah,” you answered, curious to see what she would do. Although she had shown quite a bit of emotion while she was busy sucking you off, she was currently back to her typical deadpan self. She was hard to read.

“In that case…” she muttered, standing up and facing away from you. Her hands shifted up her skirt, grabbing onto her underwear and pulling it down to her knees in one fell swoop. Seeing her do such a thing was distracting enough that you didn’t even notice her lift up her skirt for a moment.

It was no secret that Ilyana showed off a lot of leg, even in her ordinary attire. Her thighs were especially thick and meaty. It made sense-- all that food had to have gone somewhere. You weren’t afraid to admit you had found yourself staring from time to time. 

But you had never caught a glimpse of her rear until now, despite her short skirt. You were unlucky back then, but you weren’t now.

Your wildest fantasies hadn’t prepared you for such a beautiful sight. 

Simply put, Ilyana had a fat ass. _This_ is where all that food had gone!

If it wasn’t for you still feeling drowsy from your recent orgasm, you’d be hard already, though you suspected it wouldn’t be long now before that moment arrived.

You soon learned that Ilyana’s plan wasn’t to just have you stare. She was going to use her butt to get what she wanted. She shuffled backward, sitting down on your lap and pushing your dick firmly between her buttcheeks. Something about how soft and squishy she felt set you off immediately, resulting in your cock quickly erecting between her ass, the tip ultimately poking out of the top. 

“Mmm… I felt that…” she shared her observation with a chuckle, turning her head back at you to watch your every move. “Does that mean you like my butt…?”

“...you know the answer to that,” you replied, making her smirk ever so slightly. 

Ilyana wasn’t satisfied with just getting you up. With how swiftly and easy it was to get you turned back on, she was feeling notably bold. The mage began shaking her hips back and forth, her speed initially slow to make sure your dick remained firmly sealed between her cheeks. It was no secret what her plan was-- she wanted to pleasure you with just her ass.

It was honestly surprising. You expected her to resume gobbling up your cock with even greater vigor than before, especially now that she had sampled the final reward. Instead, she was choosing a route that did not satisfy her mouth… but it was absolutely delighting her body.

Ilyana was turned on earlier, but she had been hiding it pretty well. The warm blush and humming indicated quite a lot… not to mention the unyielding slobbering... but you saw more hunger than lust when she was doing that. 

But now? She had to face away from you to avoid showing you just how bashful her expression had become. Her hums were louder, resembling lewd moans, and they sounded really gratifying in a voice that was usually so devoid of emotion.

You’re not sure exactly what had caused this change. Was it swallowing your cum for the first time? Or was it the close proximity of your cock to her own privates? Hunger wasn’t guiding her this time. Lust was.

“Ilyana,” you called out to her, your voice taking a moment to process in the girl’s mind.

Her courage had rubbed off on you, and now you were feeling daring yourself.

“...yes?” she responded, not even thinking of stopping her movement.

“Do you remember what you said earlier?” you asked her. “About feeling bad about all the extra food I had gotten for you? How you wanted to… make it up to me?”

“...y-yes.”

That slight hesitation. That minor stutter. It was _hot._

“I know a good way you can make it up to me,” you continued. Truthfully, your own state wasn’t far from her own, but you were assembling all your willpower to make sure you sounded confident.

“...go on…”

You abruptly wrapped your hands around her waist, pulling her closer towards you. You leaned forward, aligning your mouth with your ear.

“I want to _fuck_ you.”

Ilyana didn’t respond… at least not with words. Her breathing grew rampant and noisy. The girl had tried so hard to restraint herself, not wanting you to know how much of a lewd girl she truly was.

But that secret was out now.

She giggled. “I thought… you’d never ask…”

“Was this your plan all along, Ilyana?” you really wanted to know.

“My pussy… has been hungry too… and only your cock can feed it…” she said, taking a moment to giggle to herself after. She was absolutely speaking that way on purpose, but you adored it.

Ilyana lifted herself off your body, discarding off the lingering underwear around her knees. She did not want it getting in the way. 

When she shuffled back towards your body, she lifted herself up, using her hand to point your shaft up and high. She had grown understandably nervous, so it was hard to align your cock up with her entrance, but you helped keep your dick steady, letting her relax. 

Surprisingly, she didn’t wince a whole lot while a cock entered her for the first time. If she was aroused as often as she was hungry, she had probably played with herself a lot, meaning that penetration didn’t hurt anymore.

It was amazing to watch your dick disappear inch by inch, as if it had been swallowed whole by her fat ass. Ilyana, always full of surprises, took your entire length, letting her rear rest on your thighs for a moment. She wasn’t in pain, but she still needed to adjust.

Her insides were predictably warm, but also tight. Her walls did not take too kindly to being stretched out and were desperately trying to push back, but it just made the innards of her pussy even more pleasurable against your sensitive shaft.

“How are you feeling, Ilyana?” you asked her.

She hummed for a while, wiggling her butt a little in the process. “I feel… amazing...”

Such an answer was expected, but it was still very pleasant to hear.

Rather than force her to do all the work, you decided to take charge, gradually raising your body off the bed while staying firmly sheathed inside her. Your hands reached up towards her breasts, groping them through her clothing. Even her attire and bra getting in the way didn’t stop you from feeling how squishy they were.

Ilyana took this time to discard the rest of her clothing except her skirt, since it would be difficult to remove it presently. Her speed was always amazing, but you were starting to believe she was wearing this outfit just for the ease of access, as she discarded her top and bra speedily.

She grabbed your hand and returned it to her bare breast. “...is that better?”

Ilyana’s chest was quite small, contrasting her ass and thighs, but there was more than enough to sink your greedy fingers into. You made sure her other boob wasn’t lonely either.

There was something enchanting about playing with this girl's breasts while your cock was fully wedged inside her. It felt too good to be true. You and Ilyana were close, but to be suddenly having sex like this? You weren't complaining, naturally, but it was a reminder that things could change fast and surprises always awaited. You wondered if Ilyana had any more of those waiting for you.

As much as her moans indicated she loved your touch, especially when you played with her nipples, there was something she craved for more. She reminded you by wiggling her butt against your crotch.

You were certain by now that llyana had grown used to what a cock inside her pussy felt like. She was ready to experience the real deal.

You didn't want to hurt her, so you did restrain yourself somewhat, but there was still an overwhelming desire to treat her with the same passion she had treated you. You began pounding her at a respectful speed, listening to how lewd her sounds became to match the sudden change. 

Your ears weren't the only thing making memories, however. Your eyes were treated to the magnificent view of her ass as it rippled with every thrust. Each push made her butt wobble and it was an arousing sight you would never grow tired of. 

Knowing there were no objections to your current pace, you figured there was no longer any reason to hold back. You accelerated dramatically, eager to turn this girl into the moaning mess you knew she wanted to be. Ilyana groaned loudly, the pressure you were putting against her cervix making her feel dizzy, but in the best way possible. She trusted you to keep her balance under control, so she just let herself succumb to the pleasure. 

Her ass purled even more dramatically with each subsequent pound. Ilyana accepted your cock without complaint, her pussy adoring how you consistently rammed it and kept it forced open.

Ilyana was adoring this. You didn't need her to say this to know the truth. Her pussy was heating up, becoming more humid than before. With the way she was groaning so freely, she was unbearably close. 

Her moans were incomprehensible sounds at first, but now she was repeating a word over and over. Your name.

It was hot. She sounded so full of desire. So needy. So _hungry._

"Ilyana, you're so tight…" you groaned, her squeezing making it troubling to fuck her as fast as you were previously.

“My womb… is really thirsty…" she told you. "Can you f-fill it up for me…?”

You had noticed she was fond of wording her demands in such a cute and innocent way. It was precious, but hearing them while you were constantly bashing against the entrance to that very same womb was _stupidly hot._

If Ilyana’s womb was thirsty, you luckily had some warm milk for it to drink.

"Do you want me to cum inside you, Ilyana?" you questioned her. "Is that it?"

"Please… please cum inside me… please… I want to feel it… my pussy has been _starving_ …"

If there was any doubt remaining that suggested this girl wasn't secretly a pervert, it was long gone now. She _wanted_ to be fucked and cummed inside, and you were the lucky candidate that she trusted to fulfill such a task.

Ilyana abruptly clamped down on your dick while you were pushing against her womb's entrance, trapping your shaft in place. You felt an even more abnormal temperature of heat, but it was nothing compared to how vigorously she was crushing your length.

But it didn't hurt. It was just the right amount of stimulation without it being overbearing. Every inch was being pleasured at a breathtaking rate.

Her wish to be creampied was fulfilled faster than you imagined. Making sure you were as deep inside as you could possibly be, you came, your semen penetrating her womb and overflowing it with the cream it had been craving. Ilyana’s ass tickled your crotch while your balance was thrown off, but you reinforced your posture by firmly holding onto her tits. 

Ilyana was in a world of bliss herself. Her mouth was glued open, her voice letting loose all sorts of inconceivable sounds, but they all conveyed the same thing-- she was in love with how she was feeling. 

As wondrous as your climax was, all good things had to come to an end, but you didn’t mind. You were unbelievably satisfied, knowing this girl was filled up with your seed. There were of course consequences when it came to such things, but right now now your mind was tainted with lust, so all you could think about was how _hot_ it would be if she was impregnated. 

The only bad thing about a pregnant Ilyana was that she’d have to eat a whole lot more.

“Mmm… I’m all full up…” she said words you had never heard from her. Ilyana was _never_ full. 

“Did you enjoy your seconds?” you joined her chorus.

“Mmm… for once I don’t need thirds… at least not yet…”

Since you were both tired, you asked Ilyana to stay the night. She happily discarded her skirt and hopped into bed with you, cuddling up to your warm body in the nude. There was some worry that she’d grow hungry again and disturb your sleep, but shockingly enough, you and she slept soundly.

But Ilyana couldn’t stay that way forever. Eventually, she’d grow famished.

However, when you woke up, you discovered she had discovered a new source of delicious food that she could always sample.

A warm and wet feeling surrounded your crotch. When you lifted the covers, you weren’t at all surprised to see Ilyana, your cock already deep down her throat.

“I’m sorry…” she apologized, taking a brief break from her slobbering. “But you taste… so good…”

“Ilyana…” you wanted to say something daring. It didn’t matter if your sleepiness or sudden horniness was clouding your judgment. “...you can suck my dick whenever you want, if you like.”

“Really?!” she was unbelievably excited.

You were already feeling regret. The thought alone was _hot._ The thought of never having to masturbate again, simply because Ilyana would service you again, was like a dream come true.

But this girl was going to _drain_ you. You had yet to discover the limits of Ilyana’s sexual prowess. How often would she want you? It could be too much.

...but you kind of wanted to find out...

Ilyana’s blowjobs were divine, and you didn’t want to say goodbye to that beautiful ass so quickly either. Perhaps this was the best option. 

“It’s yours whenever you want it,” you answered.

“Mmm…” she murmured, planting a few kisses on your already drenched shaft. “But you’re going out of your way to feed me again… that means I have to make it up to you...”

She sounded legitimately distressed, but you had a feeling she was faking it just to get a reaction out of you. This girl was far lewder than you initially gave her credit for.

“Ilyana, you know _exactly_ how to make it up to me,” you told her, patting her head (and gently pushing it back towards your dick). It made her lewdly giggle.

“In that case… look forward to this…” she planted a kiss on your cock. _“Every single morning…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!   
> \--> twitter.com/KwIlsa33
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!   
> \--> discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy


End file.
